The Gateway of Hell
by ChipChallenge149
Summary: It's how the Doom Guy (Austin Storey) gets past all the levels made in existence. When complete, it's more than 100 Chapters.
1. Doom -- Knee-Deep in the Dead -- Hangar

Colonel Austin Storey was found going to Doom. He was Knee-Deep in the Dead while going to the Hangar.

Storey came through the doorway to find a bunch of barrels, along with some health bonuses and armor bonuses. He got the bonuses and headed left. Some stairs led up to the green armor. He also found more health and armor bonuses along the way. When he got out of the steps, he saw a pillar on his left with a switch. He used the switch and went out by the doorway to an opened wall. He jumped down to see a pool of nukage. There was the blue armor in the pool. Also, upon jumping out, a wall out there to his left opened.

He couldn't go up to it so he headed right. Down the stairs he went to a medikit and some ammo boxes. Then he got to a dead end and opened a door. The door looked like a wall. He saw some shells for a shotgun to the right. He later turned left. A jagged path over nukage stood there, with more shells on his left. To his right was the imp. The first monster of the assignment was found. But with his pistol, he shot the imp. It took six rounds to kill that imp.

Going back through the hall, Storey found a former human and shot him down. It was easier than the imp. He continued through the hall until he was where the wall had opened to the outside area. Here were some bonuses to collect. When he got them, another former human spotted him. He then killed the guy. Storey went back to the end of the hall and opened the door. There was an imp inside. After he killed the imp, he collected all the other good stuff around the room. A floor had also dropped. It was the one where the first imp was.

He went through the new floor and saw to the right a shotgun. He picked it up and smiled. Then he saw an elevator to the left. He couldn't go until he ran away. He did so and came back. The elevator was down, so he went up. At the top he saw an armor bonus and a box of shotgun shells. He continued and saw some more armor bonuses. At the end of the hall he saw the room he was just in, but from above. Then he went back to that last room that had a lot of bonuses. It had an exit sign at a door ahead. He went in and saw more armor bonuses. And to his right was the exit switch. He used the switch. That's the end of this chapter of Doom!

**The 8‰-story mark is reached. Thanks for reading Chapter 1 today!**


	2. Nuclear Plant

Still Knee-Deep in the Poop, Austin continues on to the Nuclear Plant.

With his shotgun out now, he went over to a hall in the middle of the room. Five former humans walked toward him. He shot them all, along with some barrels to gig them. He went up in a lift and saw a shotgun with a box of shells. Then he went back to the rest of the room and up another lift. Here he found a box of bullets. Seeing the room clear, he found a red door. On this level, he would need a key. He found another door across the room and was about to go in when he saw another secret door. He went in and saw a backpack and an armor bonus. He got them so he could carry double ammo. Then he saw a switch and used it.

Going into the next room, he saw a former human with an ammo clip. He shot the guy and went up to the clip. To the left was a door that had opened. It went to a secret outside area. There was a lot of stuff here. Some of the best ones were a soul sphere and a chain gun. He went back in and saw a former human, across from the red key. He shot the former human with his chain gun and saw an armor bonus and ammo clip by the key. He got them then went out through the other door on the right. Some ammo clips were on the way out too.

When Austin was up to the red door again, he saw a former human a way back. But seeing a barrel in front of him, he shot it and blew up the former human. He turned right and through a hall. Then he went through a slime pool and onto an island with a switch and an ammo box. He used the switch. Then he went back to the main hall past the red door. The wall on its left was now open. It was a maze. Throughout the entire maze were lots of former humans hidden at ends and he saw a door on the east end that had a backpack inside. He couldn't put on the new backpack, so he used what was inside. Then on the west end was another door behind an imp. He punched in.

Behind the door was a trail of bonuses. Even more were found inside a secret door. But at the end of the trail he found a chainsaw on a donut platform. Former humans also guarded it. He killed them and used a switch to flatten the donut. An imp saw him from a window to another part of the level. As he got the chainsaw, he sawed the imp until it died. Storey went out of this secret and back to the maze. Finally, he found the north end and went out. He turned left and went up some stairs. A former human saw him and he was sawed too. Austin saw a lift to his left. He went down through it and saw the place with the imp. He had to go back up. He was back to a tricky path with health bonuses around slime. He was up to a left and saw a door.

That door on his lift opened and he went through a balcony with bonuses and down was an imp and a former human. He got the bonuses but went back down the lift. Now he was at the bottom. He got a box of shells. Then at the end of the room was a switch. He used it then got a shotgun shell and a bullet. He went behind the switch that was where the door opened. Then he went down some stairs and got another bullet clip. He opened a door at the end and saw two former humans. He shot them and got shotgun shells. He went from a lift to a switch. The switch exited him when he used it.

**The 15‰-story mark is reached. Thanks for reading Chapter 2 today!**


End file.
